primera historia
by mslbmslb2
Summary: es sobre un joven que entra en el ciclo de reencarnación )
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y los poderes se convierten en sus propios creadores.

 **CAP1: PART1**

todo inicio un día normal en lo que cabe decir lo que sería un día normal, joven en el cual nombre y apariencia era irrelevante para esta historia. lo que ha sido puesto es lo que está bien es lo que es gran parte de lo que hay que tener en cuenta.

joven: Aaaahhhhhhh es el mayor de 3 hermanos y tengo que hacer esto?

dijo que el joven daba un paso en la fila dando un sentido que esta se movía lenta pero constante

joven: por lo menos esta fila avanza espero que mi turno llegue pronto

Después de lo que podría decirse. 15 minutos de espera para que, por fin, fuera el turno para el joven.

autor: (empleado es que se encuentra reviviendo a las personas que les toca en la fila)

encargado: buenos días que se le ofrece joven?

Joven: ¿hola me podría dar 2 kilos de tortilla de maíz?

encargado: en un momento salen joven

Si la palabra y la fila larga era para comprar tortillas para el desayuno.

encargado: aquí tienes joven, son 24 pesos.

El encargado de atender a los clientes es el tema de las tortillas.

joven: gracias

El joven en el momento de tomar las tortillas. una habitación blanca donde solo se puede ver un escritorio con una silla mientras que debería ir otra silla solo estaba vacío.

el joven al percatarse de este cambio de escena se mantendrá estático se tratará de se entenderá de nuevo. Es al que le está pasando.

joven: hola! ... holaa ... hola!

voz desconocida: tranquilo joven guarda silencio y toma asiento.

una voz desconocida la cual no entendí si era hombre o mujer si habla español o algo presido pues to que el sonido y el idioma hablado por la voz era algo que no podría significar el mismo no entendía lo que decía pero a la vez entendí el mensaje que la voz de transmitir.

joven: quien habla?

voz desconocida: solo toma asiento joven para tener una charla mas agradable.

joven: (que pasa, que es este lugar vamos a pensar algo lógico y que podemos explicar esta situación vamos, vamos, vamos algo lógico) eran los pensamientos del joven.

joven: (por mi parte no hay que ganarse el mal favor de los demás y no sé en qué consiste).

Una vez sentado El joven La hora de la vida.

espera me estas diciendo que esto es lo que pasa en serio lo que pasa es lo mismo sentido lo mismo lo que se relaciona con lo que se relaciona con lo que se dice lo mismo. No me gustó ni faltaba experimentar esto. hahahahahh ahora si mi día a llegado.5: no hay cinco es para todo lo que da mi cerebro, enserio que doy vergüenza.)

voz desconocida (... pobre joven)

joven: entonces que pasa y donde estas

voz desconocida: eso no importa y veras

joven: (¿seguiré el juego?)

voz desconocida: (se lo toma bastante bien) está aquí por que ha muerto y como eres de la tierra donde está el inicio de toda la vida en la existencia.

joven: nacida?

voz desconocida: si joven todo el alma nace ya cada momento y termina la tierra donde se inicia con su ciclo de reencarnación por así decirlo.

joven: (diablos sigue el juego) a valla creí que toda la vida se dio en el momento de que una mujer dio la luz pero dijiste ciclo entonces las personas de la tierra también son de otro lugar como otra tierra o algo así?

(ahora lo dejare como voz)

voz: si y no todo alma ya mar de otra realidad o mundo alternativamente nació y nació en la tierra que conoces

joven: '' '?

voz: tratare de explicarme mejor la tierra es la madre de todo el alma nacerá el alma crecerá ganando la experiencia de la vida. Baga de ideas o no se descuenta de nada y simplemente sigue viviendo su vida día a día,a lo que voy es que después de morir a tu alma entra en el ciclo de la encarnación y esta se encuentra aquí donde nos encontramos por así decirlo es por ser una nueva realidad que ya no se crea ni una nueva realidad en el caso de que exista ya la realidad que el alma desea para nueva vida se ara una nueva copia de esta pero no se copiara sus habitantes ya se anota con nuevas almas que murieron antes de nacer en bebes después de todo no se puede copiar un alma las almas son únicas.

joven: entiendo (entiendo mas o menos pero doy una idea)

voz: bien dime que quieres iniciar tu nueva vida? Puedes pedir lo que el mar.

joven: nacer en un mundo donde pueda tener poderes (si el cliché pero no como si quisiera arriesgarme en un mundo al asar, por lo menos deseo tener algo de conocimiento de este) como un anime si se puede que se ve en un de Estos dragón ball z, boku no hero 0 una pieza.

voz: valla son muy frecuentes hoy en día pero solo puedes elegir uno.

joven: entonces no hay héroe ya que aunque tengo poco conocimiento de cómo se hace es más fácil de comprender que las otras dos

voz: bien todo será un acuerdo como inicio, anime, supongo que quieres nacer en el período donde estarás en la edad de los personajes de este mundo?

joven: si así es y no cambies nada de estos personajes no me gustaría tener algo de confusión a la hora de iniciar esta vida

voz: bien pero no en la cuenta que no serán los personajes de entretenimiento los seres vivos que no sabrán la existencia de otras realidades

joven: entiendo esto es en este mundo donde vivirán almas que no obtendrán la oportunidad de vivir, pero si serán nuevas almas no es muy justo que sean manipulados o algo así para que crescan como in the trama?

voz: jajajajaj joven eres los pocos que he visto que te preocupes por esto no te preocupes después de que todas ellas entraran en el ciclo de la reencarnación una vez mueran tu me deja que me preocupe cuando llegue el momento de guiarlas a su próxima vida

joven: bien, entonces, yo, pero, no sé yo, ni yo, ni yo, ni yo, ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo estemos. ?

voz: seras huérfano y te dejará elegir un pode que desees

joven: ent-

voz: ya es tiempo de que vallas cuando no se graban nada solo a la edad que cumplas.

sin mas el lugar se ha empezado a hacer mas brillante a cada segundo pero manuel tenia una gran duda que necesitaba respuesta

manuel: espera que sea mi nombre para que no lo que se graba y se sienta apego a mi familia debería estar triste por separarme pe-

voz: e traste el ciclo de la reencarnación esto es un bloqueo emocional para que no llegue el grado de afectar su estado de animo el bloqueo de su cuerpo y su alma asimila, perdida y vueltas, listo para sentir esas emociones con la intensidad que Las respuestas son más fáciles de entender.

Manuel: Entiendo

voz: bien joven manuel te deseo un gran viaje y felicidades para entrar en el ciclo de la reencarnación-se escuchó la voz un poco mas fuerte como si quisiera tener un sentido que este ciclo vida-muerte-vida era lo más grandioso de todo sin saber que manuel aun que jamas vio la existencia física de dicha persona solo me siento como una existencia pequeña pero presente se formó en la forma más profunda de su alma sabiendo que lo que se sintió era odio, odio a todo ya que su alma se negaba a dejar todo lo que una vez considero la alegría mas grande de su vida habia perdido su familia las personas personas el considero amigo aun estas jamas lo mismo igual que la chica en el cual está el amor de 2do de primaria aun que esto es irrelevante pues jamas volverá haber a sus seres queridos

manuel: si adiós espera quien eres tu? nunca pregunte?

voz: solo soy sistema

todo brillo con mas intensidad hasta que manuel solo podria cerrar los ojos esperando que todo el mar un sueño o algo parecido y deseando poder despertar en su casa para poder estar con sus seres queridos ...


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de boku no hero y los poderes y habilidades no me pertenecen

se puede ver un niño años de edad jugando solo en lo que podría ser una caja de arena en el parque más cercano a su orfanato el niño era de estatura promedio para alguien con su edad con el cabello negro ojos grises con un círculo que rodea a la pupila de la piel blanca la pálida pero no lo suficiente como para parecer una muerte vestida unos pantalones cortos de color gris y una camisa negra, algunos crearan este acompañado y están siendo vigilados por alguna cuidadora del orfanato al que perteneces pero no en dicho lugar los empleados solo empezaron a prestar atención a los niños mayores a los 5 años o los que se despertaron una habilidad que se adquieren todos los humanos en esta tierra conocida como peculiaridad,poderes heredados o variaciones según los poderes de sus padres pueden ser adquiridos por los niños para cumplir 4 años de edad o eres extremadamente desafortunado.

después de lo que podría decirse una tarde en el niño jugaba en el arenero hasta que este se aburrió y se convirtió en el orfanato antes de la hora de la cena pase

así pasaron 3 días hasta el día del cumpleaños de nicho el cual se encuentra en el lugar habitual se dice el arenero del parque se juega solo esta vez fue diferente que la información se vació poco a poco en su cerebro lo cual el niño lo considero extraño incluso en el punto de asustar y no saber que hacer ese duro 15 minutos en que la información se termine de vaciar y otros 20 minutos en que el niño el proceso todo.

Niño: FIuuuuuuuu ...

ahhhhh ... esto es cada vez que es mas raro

El niño se levanta de donde estaba.

niño: a todo esto es enserio que aun no me den nombre o es que nunca preste atención por si me llamaban con uno?

El niño solo tiene que ver con la sombra del árbol.

niño (supongo que debo llamar a un sistema o debo esperar?) ... sistema!

autor; / esto es para saber que están hablando a la mente de alguien así que no pensar que esta loco /

sistema: / inicio de sistema / ...

nombre :?

edad: 4 años

habilidad :?

habilidad :?

habilidad :?

sistema: / por favor nombre la habilidad así como su descripción /

niño: (espera ni siquiera tengo nombre y que hay con la salud o la resistencia y los demás ¿estadísticas?)

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué debo hacer para que no se nos cuente más? /

niño :( OYE QUE PASA CON LA VOZ AMABLE)

niño:

sistema / oyera ese sera tu nombre /

oyura: (espera que, que sig-

sistema: / inicio de sistema / ...

nombre: oyura

edad: 4 años

habilidad: manipulación de sombras

habilidad: transferencia de alma

habilidad: ojos demoníacos.

oyura: ENSERIO DÉJAME ELEGIR MI NOMBRE!

Sistema / innecesario, me despido y espero viva una buena vida y mejore sus habilidades /

Oyura: (Te vas no me acompañaras en esto).

sistema / innecesario, suerte /

oyura

sistema: /.../

oyura: supongo que debo volver a empezar hoy con el entrenamiento.

Así el niño ahora conocido como oyente decidió marcharse de nuevo al orfanato

no sin antes ver a lo lejos en el mismo parque y un grupo de niños jugar reconociendo a uno rubio seniso ya otro peli verde

Oyura: tal parece que se reencarnado cerca de estos dos.

Sin embargo, hemos decidido seguir con su camino.


End file.
